The Fate of Fate
by Black Angel5
Summary: the story of a girl who is in the marauder's time and befriends them. She begins to enjoy life, but finds it hard since she knows the future, and it can't be changed because it's fate.
1. The Contest

FATE  
  
With tears rolling down her cheeks, she reappeared. She looked around. She was back in her own place. The bookshop. But for some reason it looked cleaner and newer than when she left it. She sobbed again and dropped to the floor. She couldn't control herself. She was glad to be home but where was her home? She missed them so much. How much of it was her fault? Why did this happen to her? Why?? Why them?? She laid on the floor for about another hour, maybe more. She finally, pulled herself up. Weak with tears and emotional destruction, she made her way out of the bookstore not wanting to be found, ever. She decided that she would get away. She had to leave. She walked down the same street that led her to this day. She waved a cab and went to the airport, got a one-way ticket to Bora-Bora. She figured that it would be nice, take her away from the reality. But what was reality? When was she? How much longer will this pain last? She asked her self again why this all happened to her. That was when she finally understood it all completely. She knew it before, but now she understood it fully. It was fate, the cold hard hands of fate. She finally reached the hut she bought for herself and she sat down on the hammock that was swinging outside. And she began to remember; to remember her story. Her story of how she got here, and it all started with the damn ad on the brick wall that misty fall day.  
  
* * * *  
* * *  
  
HARRY POTTER CONTEST  
ENJOY THE TRIP OF A LIFETIME  
ABSOLUTLEY UNIQUE  
BUT ENTER AT OWN RISK  
  
ENTER YOUR INFORMATION  
TO YOUR LOCAL POTTER VENDOR  
AND WE WILL CHOOSE  
THE ONE AT FATE  
  
The Harry Potter Researchers Foundation  
  
"Oh my God!! Charly! We should so do that!!! How cool would it be if we won," Anna Loatis exclaimed to her friend, Charlene Themes, a petite girl with short brown hair and prominent green eyes who was looking quizzically at the ad on the wall as the rain was beginning to drip and crisp brown and red leaves were swishing, but yet falling gracefully to the ground. "Oh ya, right. like we would win, Anna. Besides, it doesn't look very professional, it's probably a scam, you know one of those ones that collect your info and steal your money. do you really want to risk it?" "Oh puh-lease, you think too much," Anna complained, standing with mock attitude and an eyebrow raised, pulling a damp leaf out of her hair "let's try it. God knows you need a vacation!"  
"Fine!! I'll do it with you, BUT, I'm writing down your information instead of mine, minus the phone number, in case I do win," Charly agreed reluctantly, "I can't believe I'm doing this for and with you, couldn't you have done it yourself?"  
"Nope!! Thank you, thank you!!! You know I love you, right?" Anna had totally changed from her pout mode that comes complete with droopy puppy eyes to jumping up and down in total excitement, continuously hugging Charly. Meanwhile, Charly was rolling her eyes and swatting at the thin, blonde, bobbed girl clamoring trying to breathe as well as keeping her increasingly wet hair from sticking to her face all the while laughing. She couldn't believe that she had agreed to do such a stupid thing. Don't get her wrong now, she was a total Harry Potter freak, and lived and breathed at every word written by JK Rowling. The only thing about this "contest" besides the lack of professionalism was the "Enter at own risk," that kind of made her wonder. She started thinking while she was writing down "her" information for the contest. -what kind of trip could it be? There're not too many places you could go for a Harry Potter trip. I mean, there's no such thing as Hogwarts, or any of the little magical towns. I guess it could be a stay at JK's house.that'd be cool. but I highly doubt it. Maybe it's a trip on the Hogwarts Express. didn't they do that once before? Or something like it. whatever. I'll never find out. And what is the Harry Potter Researchers Foundation? For God's sake, this is way too weird. Hmm. What if.-  
"Char? You okay?"  
"Huh?? Oh ya. I'm fine. I'm just trying to think of what this thing is"  
"Well, you kinda spaced out for a while there. I was a little worried"  
"Oh, no worries mate," she said in a mock Aussie accent and with a smile. Charly looked down at what she had been writing, it was all of her own info down toward the end -Ah, screw it, if they want my money, it won't be much, I'm as broke as a.a. oh I dunno. But I don't got none.-, "Let's get out of this rain, I'm getting soaked."  
Walking briskly side by side, the two wet girls brought their information down to Marla's Magnificent Books which was a nice quaint little bookstore down on the corner of the street. The store was old with chipping white washed brick. There was a thick oak door propped open with a little black concrete high-buttoned boot. The pair stepped inside and felt instant warmth. Charly absolutely adored bookstores. She could spend all day in one, just finding old books, new books, any books. Of course she had her preferences, mostly the newer youth fiction books, the comic ones, but she could also sit with a classic for ages, and well. Harry Potter, of course.  
There was a crisp fire burning in the far corner, and there were rows and rows of books surrounding them. Most of them looked aged, like they were at least a hundred years old. The old woman, widowed, was named Mrs. Rankert. She was the longtime owner of the store, and was a very sweet elder. She only got cranky when you were too loud or disrespectful to her husband or her books. She was lonely, but she seemed happy. She was secure within her books, and couldn't ask for more in her life.  
The friends walked up and greeted Mrs. Rankert, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Rankert. How are you doing this rainy day?"  
"Fine, my dears, just fine. I could feel it comin'. Felt it through my knee, it always acts up when the weather will be getting rough or unpleasant," Mrs. Rankert had a warm southern accent that matched her hospitality, " How can I help you two today?"  
"We've come to turn in our forms for the contest!!" Anna said loudly and cheerfully, which got her a swift elbow kick from Charly, "ouch, what was that for?" she asked Charly impatiently but quietly.  
"Mrs. Rankert?"  
"Yes, Honey?"  
"Do you know anything about this contest? The one set up by the Harry Potter Researchers Foundation? It seems a little shady, like they don't want anyone to know about it."  
"Oh yes. Of course I know about it. It's quite an exciting contest. They aren't publicizing it for a reason. But I shall tell you that reason later. No need to worry about it now, darling. And about the Research Foundation, they are a group of wonderfully brilliant researchers that are trying to delve into the world of Harry Potter, and every thing behind it. Let's just say that they stumbled across something, and would like to share it with a lucky young winner."  
"What did they discover?" Charlie and Anna asked in almost complete unison. "That my dears, is for the lucky winner to find out. Maybe one of you will be it! The winners will be chosen the second week of October. But they will have to be ready to go October 31, 2003. No later. The trip will last 3 days. Good luck you two!"  
The girls placed their slips of paper with their information on the dark wooden counter next to the cashier and made their way back out in to the cool, crisp, wet, autumn weather. Finally they got to Anna's house, a beautiful Georgetown house that had a similar rustic brick on the exterior as the bookstore, but the most amazing interior, seeing as her mother was one of the top interior decorators in the area. The two stripped off their rain soaked jackets, and shoes, and made their way upstairs to Anna's room which was decorated like something straight out of the Pottery Barn magazine, it was perfect. It was just like Anna. Sophisticated, yet carefree, modern, but classic. Charly always admired Anna for what she was; she could have only hoped and dreamed to have a family like hers, a life like hers. But she knew she couldn't have it.  
Sure she wasn't poor, or unhappy, she just wanted some more substance to her life. Her mother had died when she was in sixth grade, and they were very close, but she felt like she had so much unfinished business with her, she missed her. Charly's father was a wonderful man, she loved him too, but he had changed so much since her mother's death. Her brother was a totally other undiscussed story, she just didn't like him. let's leave it at that.  
"So, Char, whaddya wanna do?" Anna asked cheerfully.  
"Hmm. I don't know. What do you recommend?"  
"I say we either watch a movie, or spy on the hotties next door, or get my sister or brother in trouble in one way or another," Anna suggested all of their usual doings. "I say we manage all three, it has been done before! Let's try again!!"  
And with that, the two set off for a movie to watch, a hottie to find, and a sibling to distress.  
  
!@#!@#!@#!@#!@(*#)!(@*#)!(@*#)!(@*#)!(*@)!(*@)!(*@#)!(*@#)!(@*#)!(@*#)  
  
ok.. so how was that for the first chappie.. That took me FOREVER for me to think of some way to start the thing. I know it's really boring.. but this is my first one.. and I'm warming up. I also am VERY aware that it is so short.. I could have written more. like about how they tormented the siblings. but I didn't hink that you would have wanted to sit through that and I would have lost anybody that may have actually read it.. and if you have. than I LOVE YOU!!! You have no Idea how much I appreciate you .. so PLEASE review so that I know you read it. I'm sure you guys have an idea as to what happens later. not all of it!!! It will be an awesome story if I can getthe whole thing down.. it will be a long story. and the Potter stuff comes in later.. if not the next chapter. then the next. I love lily james fics.. if that gives you any clue. so I hope you enjoy.. I may also need a beta.. but I'm not sure yet.. it may be too embarrassing. seeing how I suck at writing and all that.. but maybe they could helpme.. hmm. well.. I'd better let you go.. and I'm most likely working on the next chapter as you read this so hold up!!!! Buh byes!! 


	2. Grumpy old Men

Chapter 2: ***All Notes at the bottom of the page; see them!!***  
  
After enjoying the rainy, fall day, Charly left to go back home late at night. She didn't live too far away from Anna, but it was still a bit of a walk. The rain had since stopped, but there was fog and everything was damp. She got a chill, and wrapped her coat tighter around herself. She couldn't help the feel of being watched, but she couldn't find any traces of anyone or anything. She continued walking, hearing only her footsteps on the cold, black pavement covered in fallen leaves. She walked through the neighbourhood, forgetting about her feeling of being followed and enjoyed the peace of the quiet, abandoned street. Finally, she reached her house and entered through the wooden door to the foyer. The vestibule was warmly decorated. It had an older feel to it. It felt like it had a history to it; like it has seen so much. It had dark wooden paneling and rustic furniture. A mirror and some candlesticks were the biggest decoration and there was a thin layer of dust covering everything. Not enough to be blatantly noticeable, but enough for it to seem forgotten and unkempt. -I need to take a Swifer to this place. I don't see why I have to do it though; Dad and Mike are just as capable as I am. - She thought as she kicked her shoes off in the small closet by the door and moved to turn up the Thermostat. She was way too tired and lazy to do it at that moment. -I'll do it tomorrow- She seemed to keep saying that to her self, and things never seemed to get done. She went up to her bedroom and closed the door. She looked around; her room was rather untidy, but she liked it that way, it made it feel like her own. The walls were painted a lighter crimson colour, and her bed was made of a dark wood. She changed into her pajamas, and crawled into bed. She turned off the light and laid there. The time just before she went to bed was her favourite time of day. It was her time to sit and think and turn her life into whatever she wanted it to be. This night, she began to think about the trip again. She still was trying to figure it out. - Something they discovered? What could it be? I'm never going to find out though, I'll never win- After laying there for about and hour, just thinking, she finally drifted off into sleep. Her dreams that night were laced with her fantasies and the possibilities of the trip. She was so happy in her night of sleep she never wanted to wake up. * * * *  
* *  
Two weeks later  
  
"Charly!!! Hey!!! Up here!!!" Anna was shouting to Charly from one of the stadium seats at their high school. It was the night of the big game, Homecoming. They were playing an easy team, so they were pretty sure they were going to win. Charly made her way up to where Anna was sitting. Trying to make her way up the stairs loaded with drinks and food, she stumbled a few times and came close to dropping it all because she had forgotten that she had snack duty that night and wore her mittens. Inside she was kicking herself. Finally, she made her way up to the top and dumped the cans and the candy and the pizza (they liked to eat at the games; it kept them occupied. They weren't huge American football fans: it was too pointless for their tastes) into Anna's lap and sat on the wooden bench with a huff and a shiver. The autumn nights had become unbearably cold, but they had to be there, it was the social night of the year. Not that they really cared, because they pretty much stuck together at all times, but they still didn't want to feel left out. "So Char, have you gotten a call about the trip?" Anna had obviously not forgotten the trip and it was still first thing on her mind. "No, I haven't. Actually I had totally forgotten about it! When are we supposed to get a call, if we get one?" After that night she had signed up for the contest and thought about it, she had totally forgotten about it. "Well..., we're supposed to get a call either tonight, or tomorrow. It's been two weeks." "Oh well, whatever. I'm probably not gonna get a call anyways." "You might, Charly, you never know. I might, I never know!" "Haha," Charly laughed at the silly face that Anna had put on, "Sure, Anna, whatever you say, whatever you say." The two girls spent the rest of the game talking and comparing the cute football players' butts since they all stood in a line facing the field in spandex. Very lovely view, in most cases, but then you had the linemen, not too pretty a picture, but there were only six or seven of them, so they just skipped over them, gracefully. After the game, the two went back to Anna's house and had a sleepover. They spent the night chatting and doing the usual. The night went well and the girls were having a lot of fun until the phone rang. The girls looked at each other quizzically, it was really late, almost 1 in the morning, but it was obvious that they had been thinking the same thing; the contest. They sat and looked at each other for awhile longer until Anna jumped up and ran to the phone. "Hello?" she answered in a small voice, laced with a little fear, "Yes, one moment please." She looked at Charly, and held out the phone. "It's for you." Charly got up and walked slowly over to where Anna was standing frozen. "Hello? This is Charlene" "Hello, Charlene," an old grumpy man's voice came from the other end of the phone, "I am calling to congratulate you on your place as winner in the contest set up by the Harry Potter Researchers Foundation for the free trip." "I won?" Charly asked the man in a quiet voice, somehow this whole thing didn't seem right to her, "you mean there really was a contest?" "Of course there was a contest! We actually if you want to get technical, then there was no contest, since you were obviously the one meant to win. If a million other people had sent in their applications, then, you still would have won; it was meant to be." The man replied in a matter-of-factly- you're-quite-stupid kid of voice. "Umm. huh?" was all that Charly could say in response to his theory. "Never mind it now, .you'll know it someday," the man said prophetically, "meet us on the morning of the 31st of October. DO NOT BE LATE, or you will miss your chance." His voice had changed to a more of a threatening growl rather than grumpiness. Charly was now scared; she didn't know what to do. She just agreed and said the first thing that came to her mind. "Okay," Not too brilliant, but hey, at least it was something. She hung up the phone, and turned to Anna who was grinning broadly towards her. When Anna saw the frightened look on Charly's face her grin slowly fell. "What's the matter? Aren't you excited?" Anna questioned Charly. "Ya, I guess so, but that man wasn't exactly welcoming. He seemed a little mysterious, and strange. I can't really describe how he was. He yelled at me, and told me not to be late. I was scared." "Well. I guess you shouldn't be late then! Huh?" Anna added to lighten the situation, but Charly just looked at her with a lopsided grin and went back to a thoughtful stare. "Maybe I shouldn't go on this. Maybe you should take my place." "No hun, you won this, you deserve it! Take it, I doubt that you would regret going, you would only regret staying back. I know you, you do it all the time. I won't have you sitting here feeling sorry for yourself because you let me have fun instead of you!" Anna looked at Charly hopefully, and gave her a warm smile and a matching hug. "I guess you're right. Maybe I should go. The guy kept talking about how I was meant to win; maybe I was" Charly nodded and shrugged then returned the smile to her friend, "Thanks." "No problema mi amiga! Anytime!" For the rest of the night they continued the conversation for two weeks ago, and discussed the possibilities, and how it was really weird that they had called at the time they did and how they knew that she was there.  
  
* * * *  
*  
  
On the morning of Halloween, Charly woke up later than usual. She looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table and freaked. - OMG OMG!!!! I'm gonna be late!! And he's gonna yell at me again!!! Ah shit!! I still have to pack my bags, and I have eat breakfast... oh screw breakfast! OH NO!!! I still have to say good bye to Anna!! I'll stop by her house on the way. ARGH!!!-So she ran around her room throwing clothes and books (all the Harry Potters) she got all her toiletries from the bathroom after she ran a toothbrush over her teeth, and then she ran downstairs said goodbye to her dad and ran out the door. As she lugged her suitcase down the street to Anna's house she longed for a car. Finally, upon reaching Anna's house with wind burnt cheeked and stiff hands, she rung the doorbell and waited for an answer. When she heard Anna thumping down her stairway followed by Ms. Loatis telling her to 'stop dong that or you'll break a leg one day,' she gave a smile and relaxed. The door opened and she was invited in. "Charly!! Come in!! You must be freezing!!" Anna said with such a warm heart that it warmed Charly up immediately. "Thanks Anna, but I really should get going. I have no idea how late I am. I just wanted to stop by and say good bye before I left. So, goodbye!! And I'll miss ya lots! And thank you for convincing me to do this, I really appreciate it." "Charly honey, you deserve it. I just home you have a great time! I mean there really is no need for a teary good bye; I mean it's only three days!" Anna said cheerfully. "I suppose you're right. As always. Chow mein!" "Of course I am!! Toodles!!" And said these last words and closed the door in front of Charly. Charly Turned around and stepped off the front stoop and headed down the street once again. After a few steps, she remembered how late she was and she set of at a sprint, or at least as fast as she could go carrying luggage. After running precariously down the street past several dog walkers that stared her down as she galumphed past carrying her bag and her backpack, she at last reached her destination, the bookstore. She walked up to the old whitewashed brick store and pushed the heavy wooden door open. She stepped in side to see Mrs. Rankert standing there, obviously waiting for her. "Good Morning, dear," She said in a cheery voice, "Are you ready to prepare for the trip?" Breathing heavily, Charly sucked as much air in as she could to respond, "Mrs. Rankert, I am SOOO sorry I'm late!! I woke up la..." "Whoever said you were late, dear?" Mrs. Rankert interrupted. "The man, the one who called, he warned me not to be late this morning! He said that if I was I wouldn't be able to go and the trip would be wasted!" Charly replied in absolute horror. "Well, darling, I don't believe there was any way you could have been late except for being here past noon. I don't believe we set a time for you to be here, just to be here in the morning!" Mrs. Rankert replied logically to Charly who was looking at Mrs. Rankert with a look of disbelief. She couldn't believe that she didn't ask what time she was supposed to be here.  
  
"You're shitting me. I RAN here with all of my luggage. It is also cold outside, in case you haven't noticed." "Well, I wouldn't say I was shitting you, you brought it upon yourself you know. You should be a little more respectful towards someone who's giving you a free trip. And of course I know it's cold outside, that's why I have the door closed, silly!" Charly put on a false smile and said, " Yes, of course, how stupid of me. I do offer my apologies Mrs. Rankert, please accept them," with her lips pursed, but still curled upwards. "Of course my dear, no use crying over spilt milk, but we really should be getting into the basement, the rest of the Foundation is very eager to meet you. We also have to give you your lectures on everything you need to know for you time there." "Whoa, whoa, lectures?" Charly inquired with a bit of attitude. "Yes, of course, you don't want to show up there without any expectations or knowledge or anything at all, do you?" Mrs. Rankert responded in a way that was the long form of 'Duh!'. " No I suppose you're right, considering I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I'M GOING !!!" Charlie surprised her self with this outburst, she kind of felt bad for being so rude, but well, hey, it was true. "Yes, that's right! You don't even know what it is!!! Ho ho! Well, the sooner we get downstairs the better. Come along then!" And with that the old widow and the curious teenager walked down the well worn steps to the basement of the bookstore. As they stepped onto the floor, Charly looked around and saw a room whose walls were covered in books. These books were different though. They were much older than the ones Charly had seen upstairs. The room had a mystical feel to it, like there was something so unknown that was about to be discovered. After admiring the walls of books, she looked down to find a table surrounded by older men. Most of them were about the age of Mrs. Rankert, but some were a little younger, not much though. Most of them bore thick glasses, and mostly bald heads, they looked like the Harvard crew united after about 50 years. -This is a little scary- Charly thought as she was ushered around by Mrs. Rankert to meet them all. Most of them responded in awe of her, saying 'it's an honour to finally meet you.' Charly responded with a quick grin followed by a head nod, being to frightened to say anything. She was also curious as to who the man who called her was. That's when she saw him. A grumpy looking man sitting in a corner with his arms crossed over his chest. He was leaning back in his Capitan's chair wearing the typical garb of an old man. He looked to be the same age as Mrs. Rankert, maybe older, but Charly figured that stress must have added to his age appearance. He was the only one that didn't come up to greet her. "Rodger Wilby! Ain't cha gonna come here and meet our traveler?" Mrs. Rankert said in an impatient southern voice. Charly realized that she must hide her true accent from her customers, because at that moment it was very thick. "I've met her before" the grumpy man in the corner grunted. Now Charly was sure that this was him. "Well, come an' meet her again! She don't know who you are!" she said with a bit more edge than last time. But it worked because he started to jack him self up from the chair and hobble his way over to where they were standing; grunting the whole 20 feet it took to get there. "Hello..." and that was all he said. He turned right around and hobbled right back to his chair and slowly plopped down into it.  
  
"Well then, I guess we had better get started!" Mrs. Rankert exclaimed trying to clear up the situation, "We'd better start teachin' this child what she needs to know!" After saying this, a chair was brought up for Charly, as well as a Legal pad and pencil for her to take notes. The youngest (but yet old) men brought out a projector and a bunch of slides and placed the out onto a table. Mrs. Rankert took a few books of the shelves and placed them in front of herself at her seat next to Charly.  
After organizing her pile of notes and books, Mrs. Rankert stood up and made her way to the front of the room in front of the projector. She looked ready to make an announcement, a very long one. In fact, you could call it a series of lectures with a couple of brief guest speakers from the audience.  
"Well Charlene, the time has come for a few explanations. I'm sure you have been quite curious as to where you are being sent. I'm also sure you have quite a few other questions. If at any point in time you have a question, please hesitate to ask. I hate interruptions. And with that...we shall begin!!" * * * * * * well... how was that?? I promise it will get better.. I'm just trying to ease into the main plot. I made this chapter longer than the last. and I must say.. it was easier that I thought It would have been. First of all. I would like to thank CHIMICHANGA for being my first and ONLY reviewer... thank you for everyting.. and if you like Sirius.. you're gonna love this story. It deals heavily with all of the marauders.. minus peter. I don't like him much, so I avoid him. hehe. I also realize that in the last chapter I forgot a disclaimer.. SORRY!!! So here it is:::::  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize. the rest is mine.yup yup!!! Well. that's all for this chappie.. I'm finally finding my footing in this story.. so it should move along pretty quickly. I'mm probably working on the next one right now. so PLEASE review.. I can't stress that enough. all these other people have had their stories up for a lot less than I have and they already have 10 those freaks. hehe jk. but really.. I find it hard to write If I have no reason. Love you all LOTS for actually reading it even though I'm a sucky writer!! The next one should be up tomorrow!! 


	3. Preparation

Chapter 3  
  
"Well Charlene, the time has come for a few explanations. I'm sure you have been quite curious as to where you are being sent. I'm also sure you have quite a few other questions. If at any point in time you have a question, please hesitate to ask. I hate interruptions. And with that...we shall begin!!" Mrs. Rankert stated comically, but quite seriously, "To answer my first point, where you are going. The researcher's club has found a new dimension. They have also found it to be real. This dimension mixed with the reality forms a very magnificent place to go. This place is the literary works of JK Rowling. The truth lies in the fact that JK Rowling is really no literary mastermind in children's fiction, but a wonderful biographer.  
"The stories she writes are true; there really is a Harry Potter, Hermione, and Ron; there has always been magic, and there was a Lily and a James and a Marauder crew. JK Had found not found the dimension, but was a part of it. She was a 'squib' as you might say. She is pretty much Rita Skeeter, she watched Harry's life, and she writes it down. The life of Harry is known to you up to his fifth year. The rest is known to Ms. Rowling, and we are aware of it as well, but you do not need to know it.  
"All of this background information brings us to your trip. We have found a way for you to enter the world of JK Rowling, as well as go back in time. The researcher foundation would like to send you there. How do you feel about that?" Mrs. Rankert had finally put a brief pause into her long speech.  
Still awed and trying to sort everything out, Charly could only get out an, "Uhhh..." She didn't know what to say. To go back in time and to go into the world of magic; This was so unreal to her; so far beyond anything she had imagined this trip would be like. Finally she mustered some excitement and said in an eager whisper, "Sure!" "Wonderful!" Mrs. Rankert exclaimed with a smile that showed relief, "Now I can explain more to you; how it works and what you will be doing!" She took a brief breath and called upon Mr. Wagner to explain the sciences of the operation. Mr. Wagner was one of the 'younger' members. He had thick grey hair and thinner glasses compared to the others. He basically looked like a professor out of MIT. He may have been for all Charly knew.  
Mr, Wagner hooked his thumbs into his suspenders and began to speak, "You see, Charlene, we have found a time when the planets align to where they all are opposite each other in identical angles. This allows a gap into the time web, and therefore if, you are in a prepared state; reading or reciting one of the ancient charms from this here book," he lifted (or tried to) a huge book that looked millenniums old, Charly could never have guessed their ages, or their content, "This isn't too rare an occurrence, compared to other rare alignments that occur every 1000 years, but it certainly doesn't occur every day.  
"This alignment happens every 2 and a half years or so. Every time after it happens, you have 48 hours as they continue moving to where they are all at different angles from each other," Mr. Wagner took a big breath and continued explaining to Charly, though it was quite obvious that she didn't understand, but, she remembered not to ask questions, "The time when the Planets are at similar angle is the time that there is a tear in the current time web, this allows you to go back in time. The instance when there are entirely opposite angles, is when there is a seal being re- formed, and the web is facing the other way; that, my dear, is when you may return."  
"Well, well! Thank you, Mr. Wagner for that exemplary explanation! Now, Charlene, I shall explain to you how you get into the realm of magic," said Mrs. Rankert as she hoisted herself up from her chair and took over from Mr. Wagner, "The realm of magic is a rather sacred place. It is only unknown to the muggle eyes because we refuse to believe it, or see it. It is everywhere around us, but most just don't know where to look. But that is why I'm here inform of you now; I am here to teach you how," she continued, "we have also found a way for you to be transported to England as you go back in time. We will have you sent to London where you will arrive just outside of Diagon Alley, you know what to look for, you have read it in your books, so look for it; you will notice it so long as you are expecting it. Go into the Leaky Cauldron," Mrs. Wagner looked down at Charly in horror, "Take notes child! Good lord! Do you really think you'll remember this all come tonight!! My word! I didn't gove you that paper and pencil for nothing!" With that after Charly had taken out a piece of paper and the pencil she had been given set her self ready to write.  
"Finally! May I now continue?" Charly took this as a rhetorical question and just gave a slight nod, "Very well then, go into the Leaky Cauldron, find Tom. He will be expecting you. He will help you use the Floo Network after serving you a butterbeer, he will get you on your way to Hogsmeade," after pausing briefly to let Charly continue to copy notes, she persisted to give directions, "from Hogsmeade, you will get a warm meeting I'm sure from Madame Rosmerta, and she will help you find your way to the Hogwarts Castle. Please be sure to thank her, it is a rather long walk for her. Upon arriving at the School, you will be greeted by Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, then led into Dumbledore's office, he will speak with you about your stay. For the remainder of the two days, you will be under his direction and therefore you will do as he says and be who he wants you to be." Breaking again, she waited as Charly scrambled to write everything down. "For your return, it does not matter where you are, so long as you are outside and so long as you remember the phrase. Of course you also need to do it at the right time; exactly at midnight."  
  
The rest of the day and night was spent learning other little tidbits about what she was about to do and memorizing the phrases that she needed: 'In tempore praeterito plu quam perfecto de te mox dicent' to leave and 'Credo fatum nos coegisse' to return. The memorization was the hardest part for Charly because she knew, from the books, that everything had to be perfect. The pronunciation was key, who knew where she may end up if she says it wrong! Oh, God, she couldn't even think of it. So she spent the time studiously, careful not to make any mistakes, and if she did, she corrected them appropriately. She was never fantastic as school, never bad, but never number one, so studying this hard was difficult for her.  
The clock ticked away, and it was about 11:00 pm, so the group started getting things ready, they put her luggage in the area they were planning to have her leave from, they fed her, and they gave her final mini lectures until it was about 11:56. At that time, she stood, clutching her belongings and muttering the phrase, "In tempore praeterito plus quam perfecto de te mox dicent," over and over and over, until the time came; it was midnight.  
  
8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8  
  
Ok everybody, I know that was boring, especially the lectures, but they were kinda supposed to be, so you would feel bored like she was. It's obvious what's gonna happen next chapter, so I'll get that posted as soon as possible, since tomorrow I have a lot of crap I have to do. It also makes me really mad that FF.net, as much as I love it takes so ruddy long to update the stuff I put up. Grrr... oh well.. to any one that Is reading this THANK YOU!!! And a special thanx to NYKIMSTAR for reviewing my first chapter!!! I REALLY LOVE YOU!!!! Haha,,,,,, well, I know a lot of this stuff is confusing, I'm wicked sorry for that, but it's really hard trying to make it all up to coincide with what's supposed to happen, if you have any suggestions, PLEASE let me know, I really think I may need them. and the latin, it really means stuff, the first one is kinda stupid, but the second one will mean a lot come the ending.I'll tell you when that time comes....... please keep reading!!! This one was short,,, but I thought that this was a good place to stop. right before she got there. And I didn't think you could take any more of the jibberish in this chapter.. So I stopped!!!!!! Muahzers you you all..XOXOXOX 


End file.
